Tomorrow's Ending
by wormyapple
Summary: After Usagi's hearbreak, Motoki decides to take her to the one place he thinks would help her heal. A world where her people are still alive. Yet none, save the goblins, house-elves, and other creatures, remember. What will the pair of cousins do when faced with not knowing what would occur on the morrow?


_Serena P.O.V._

* * *

I fled down the street as fast as I could. Tears poured down my face. I had to leave. I had to get out of here or something! My feet just ran. When I slowed, I noticed where I was.

_Crown Game Center_

I decided to enter. Motoki always makes me feel better. _No!_ I can't just think what just happened is inconsequential!

"Usagi?" I hear Motoki coming up to me. "What's wrong?"

I turn towards him, beat his chest with my fist, then clung to him, crying. Motoki was always like an older brother to me, and I, like a little sister. As in, always fun to annoy, but there for you whenever there is trouble.

"Come, I'll take you into the back for some privacy."

I just nod along and follow him. I honestly don't know what to say to him. At all. Well, I'll give it a shot. "Motoki?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

"I...I...I need to leave."

"Leave?" he questioned. "What happened?"

"I went over to Mamoru's place," I sniffed, "'cause of all the stuff with Beryl being defeated and all that entails..." I sniffed again. Motoki knows about me being the Moon Princess, and Sailor Moon, and everything that I have gone through. "Well, I knock on the door, right?" sniff "and I don't hear anything, so I use the spare key he gave me to enter." sniff "and...and...I saw him making out with Rei! Wahhhh. Wahhh." sniff sniff.

I don't notice Motoki freezing up, nor the angry expression on his face. What's kind of interesting is that Motoki, like I, is also from the Moon Kingdom. He was both my cousin and my main guard outside of the scouts. He met Mamoru in both lifetimes, and although he thought the man to be too old for his cousin, he didn't seem like the kind of person who would cheat on another—especially kind-hearted Usagi.

* * *

_Motoki P.O.V._

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Oh! Motoki, come in! Come in." Ikuko answered the door. Then she looked up and saw her daughter with tear-filled eyes. "Oh honey! Come here."

Usagi ran straight towards her mother, and after a heart-wrenching hug that lasted but a few moments, Usagi went straight up to her room—probably to attempt to look presentable.

"Tsukino-san, may I have permission to take Serena out of the country?"

She gave me a 'deer-in-the-headlights' kind of look. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes."

Ikoku Tsukino-san was yet another reborn from the Kingdom, but Usagi actually didn't know this. Her mother in this life was actually a noble lady in the previous time. Ergo, she knew she could trust Motoki implicitly; no explanations necessary. Though, it really did help that he is her nephew in this timeline, and therefore, Usagi's cousin.

"Take care of her."

"Of course."

She gives one last long glance at me, nods, and makes her way up stairs. "Usagi!" she shouted, "why don't you pack your bags, you're going to be spending some time with Motoki."

"Alright mom."

* * *

"All flights leaving from Tokyo towards London, please board now. I repeat, all flights leaving from Tokyo towards London, please board now. Thank you." The intercom loudly broadcasted throughout the hall.

"Motoki, why are we going to London?" Serena casually gazed up at me.

"Well, you needed to get away, right? Not only am I whisking you away for some cousin bonding time, but I thought I'd let you interact with a few more from your kingdom."

"Hm?" She questioned, "What do you mean, 'more from your kingdom.' Are you saying that there were more resurrected?"

"Some, yes. Like your mother—she was Lady Ikuko. One of the Ladies of the Court of the Moon" "What!" "Oh yeah, forgot you didn't know. Anyways, there are a few more whom encountered similar situations. However, where I am bringing you, this is not the case. Instead, this is a group of lunarians who decided to settle on earth during your mother's reign."

"And they survived?"

"Yes"

* * *

"Welcome to London, Usagi!"

"So pretty!"

I can understand her viewpoint—we landed at night, so all the buildings were lit up like twinkling stars. "Let's go see if we still have some property around here. If not, a hotel would do, I guess."

"Alright" Usagi responded. She started to sound better already, I guess Tokyo really was taking it's toll on her.

"One more thing Usagi, I think we should go by our English names now. This will not only be easier for the locals to pronounce, but it would make it harder to trace us in case we need to travel back to Tokyo."

"Alright Andrew."

"Thanks, Serena."

They travel by bus to what looked like a little pub—_The Leaky Cauldron_. This place looks shadier than I expected it to be. Serena still drastically stands out. Hm. "Serena, could you use your crystal to change how you look? Like not have your hair up in those two buns, and maybe add a cloak or something. This part of town looks shady, and I rather if we remain mostly unnoticed."

She nodded, and did as I asked.

Stepping into the pub, I realized that everyone turned to look towards us. What fun—not. Anyways, we walk up to the bar. In a gruff voice, the barman states: "Hello there. I am Tom, the barkeep. May I help you two with anything tonight?"

"Sir," I ask in what hopefully sounded like a polite voice. Seriously, what was I doing in a shady bar at night in downtown London! "May I have access to the alley beyond? My cousin and I are from out of the country, and we are still adjusting ourselves."

Tom took another look at me, glanced at Serena, then led us towards a small little alleyway. "Alright, so use your wand and press them along these bricks in this pattern." And the bricks moved apart.

"Thank you."

"Hurry along now laddy and lass, it is quite dark out there. If you need a place to stay, let me know. I do have a few rooms upstairs if needed."

I nod and then led Serena through the alley until we come across the stone white walls of _Gringots_.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we _are_ currently closed," said the guard impatiently. The goblin was one of two that guarded the entrance to the building.

"And I think that you need to get your eyes checked." I responded.

"Andrew! Don't be so rude!" Serena half-whispered back at me.

I whispered back: "Don't worry, I know what I am doing." Speaking up again, and looking straight into the eye of the goblin that spoke, I stated, "Do you really not recognize whom my companion and I are?" I slightly flared my magic—just enough for them to realize who I am. "My companion and I require an audience with Director Ragnarok."

The goblins shook for a quick moment, and professed: "I'm deeply sorry Sir. It has been many ages since a true one has stood before us. And my Lady, I am ever so pleased by your presence before me. I am not worthy to do so."

The other goblin, in the meanwhile, ran to get Ragnarok. Or more like mention to his guard that the Director needed to be awoken. I would hate to be the goblin in that position.

It took a little while, but Serena and I were able to sit down in a very ornate office with Director Ragnarok seated before us on the other side of the table.

"The Princess and Prince of the Moon. What a pleasure it is to be in your presence. What is it that you wish of me today?"


End file.
